Frozen Fear
by Reincarnations
Summary: During Frozen, there was something else that caused Elsa's fear. Perhaps someone. Here is the truth.


**_Here it is. Hopefully _****_you'll all like it._**

**_I am debating on whether _****_I should continue on with the story, so please review!_**

**_Disclaimer-I own nothing. I own whar._**

* * *

There was a child that can summon snow and ice. When she was younger, the girl accidentally froze part of her sister's head on accident. After that their parents made sure the two would be separated. That night the girl cried to herself, wondering how in the world the mess started.

After crying for what felt like years, strange sand started surrounding her. The girl held her breath in case it would attack her. A few suspenseful seconds later the sand turned into different shapes. Some were animals but there was one that looked like Olaf, the snowman she and her sister created. The girl smiled as the animals started playing around her.

On the other side of the room, a man laughed. "There's that smile we were looking for," a Russian voice commented.

The girl sent icicles at the trespasser. He easily dodged the ice. "Who are you?" The girl demanded as ice started forming around her feet.

"Calm down girl," a new voice, Australian, said. "Don't you already know that answer?"

The girl squinted her eyes. Moments after she gasped. "But I thought you were all a story parents tell their kids."

The bunny man shook his head. "If you thought that then you wouldn't be able to see us, Elsa."

"How do you know my name?" Elsa asked less frightened than she was before.

"All the guardians knows your name. Isn't that correct, Sandman?" The man in the red suit asked the shortest of the three guest. The yellow man smiled and nodded his head.

Elsa grinned lightly before it turned back into a frown. "Why are you three here then?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" The tall animal asked.

"Quit being rude, Bunny," The Russian scolded.

"After you quit being a kill-joy North." Bunny retorted. "We are here, Elsa, to help you control your powers."

Elsa was somewhat baffled. "Why?"

Sandman manipulated the sand to look like Elsa's little sister, Anna, playing in the snow.

"Sorry, I don't understand." Elsa said.

North sighed as he tried to explain. "He was trying to say, if it wasn't for you, there would be one less child that believes we are real."

"So you are repaying me." She concluded.

Bunny walked over to the white hair girl and helped her stand. "That is correct. But there is only three words you need to know."

"Which are?"

North answered slowly. "Conceal, don't feel."

* * *

It has been four years since the three guardians last visited Elsa. She had started getting more control over her powers, but that all changed.

"I'm scared." Elsa said frightened. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse," her father, the king, commented calmly. "Calm down." He tried to touch his daughter's hand, but she pulled back before he could.

"No! Don't touch me." She gazed at her parents faces. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

A few minutes later Elsa was all alone in her partly iced room. Suddenly the room started filling up with sand, black sand. "Sandman is that you?" Elsa asked cheering up only slightly.

A mocking laughter enveloped the room. "That is the first someone has mistaken me as him," a sinister voice commented.

The sand started crushing Elsa against the wall. Her breathing started becoming irregular. "T-then who are you?" she coughed out.

A shadow appeared from the other side. He was tall, dressed in all black, with an evilness look in his eyes. "I am the one that creates children's fears. I'm what they fear. I hide under their beds at night. I am usually called the boogeyman. My name though is Pitch."

Elsa gasped for a breath of air as the sand reached her neck. "I don't fear you!" she yelled in defiance.

Pitch laughed. "That's what they all say, child." He walked forward and held her chin in his hands. "Yet they still do."

She glared at the man. "Why are you here? I'm sure there are other kids that need more fear."

"That is true but they don't have your gift."

"What gift?"

He shook his head. "I can't believe you don't know." Pitch dropped his hand as he walked to the window. "Before you were born the youngest age to ever see the guardians was four years old. After you were born, the age changed to three weeks. When you were that old you had waved to one of the guardians."

Elsa had no clue how to respond. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Elsa?"

"Leave me alone Anna!" Elsa yelled, trying to sound like she did the times before.

"Are you alright Elsa?" Anna's voice called from the door.

The endangered girl looked up at Pitch to see him smirking while sitting on the window seal. "I'm fine," she reassured her. "There is nothing to fear."

Pitch's expression changed from amusement to anger. Elsa gasped for air as the hold broke and the sand began to dissolve. She dropped to the ground with a thud. After catching her breath Elsa yelled, "I said leave me alone!" Less than a second later footsteps were heard running down the halls.

Pitch then opened the door and just when he was about to leave he said, "Just you wait, I'll give you something to fear."

* * *

Six years later Pitch had kept his promise. Her father and mother were on a ship when a storm killed them.

From her room Elsa could hear her sister's plea. Like the many years before, Elsa refused to open up the door.

She gazed around her room. Ice covered everything in her room. There was snow in the air, yet it was frozen in place. All of it was because of the death of her parents.

Elsa could hear Anna fall on the ground and lean against the door like she was. Soon Elsa began to cry, but unknowingly, Anna was doing the same thing on her side.

* * *

Three years later, it was the day of Elsa's coronation. Everyone from Arendelle and other neighboring kingdoms arrived to see the princess be crowned as a queen. From the corner of her eye, Elsa thought she saw the guardians watching her.

Elsa shook her head as she went to grab the two objects. "Your gloves," the man whispered.

She looked down at her gloves before taking them off. She shook as she grabbed the items. Elsa turned to face the crowd, whom was now standing. The words the man was saying was a blur. She felt the object getting colder by her touch. Before he could finish saying "Arendelle", Elsa quickly sat them on the pillow and pulled on her gloves.

She tried to feign a small smile, but she didn't need to now. The reason being is at the door on the other side of the room was the guardians smiling at her.

The new queen was the first to enter the ballroom. She searched the room for the guardians as the villagers poured into the room. Elsa's hope faded, but that was until she saw a pair of bunny ears move into the hallway. Trying not to look suspicious, she casually walked to the vacant area.

Seconds later Elsa tackled Bunny with a hug. "Thank you for coming," she whispered.

"Where's my hug?" North asked with a hint of teasing in it. "If it wasn't for me, we would be lost somewhere."

Elsa smiled and hugged the red-suit wearing guardian. "Thank you."

Moments later yellow sand separated the two friends. The Queen's smile grew larger as she kneeled to the shorter guardian. "I'm glad you're here Sandman," she admitted. "I needed some of your hope for the ceremony."

"Hey!" a green and blue human bird flew to the group. She looked at Elsa with distaste. "Who's this?"

"Tooth be nice to her," North scolded the fairy. "Elsa, she's the Tooth Fairy, but call her Tooth. Tooth, this is Elsa, the new queen of Arendelle."

Tooth gave Elsa a once over. "You don't look like a queen-"

"Stop it Tooth." Bunny demanded. "Don't you remember this girl?"

She squinted at her causing Elsa to become slightly nervous. "So that's why you're being nice to her," she realized. "She was the three-week old baby that waved at you."

Bunny glared at the Tooth Fairy. "Go get Jack." North commanded. "We'll be leaving shortly."

Tooth smiled smugly at Elsa before flying away. Elsa turned to the other guardians. "Does she hate me or something?"

"She jealous of you," Bunny answered.

She tilted her head slightly. "Jealous of what exactly?"

To answer, Sandman manipulated the sand to look like a familiar boy Elsa saw one winter. "She's jealous that I was the first person to believe in Jack Frost?"

"Yes." North replied.

"That is so stupid!" Elsa yelled. "It's not my fault I was born with the ability to create ice."

"We know," Bunny reassured her. "I'm sorry, kiddo. But we have to go."

"Will you three visit me again?" She asked hopefully.

North laughed and Sandman looked like he was as well. "Of course we will!" North exclaimed. "You are the oldest child to believe we are real, why wouldn't we?"

The four said their goodbyes as someone called Elsa's name. She took long strides as the man said her sister's name as well. Anna kept her distance, but the man moved her closer to her sister.

The two were laughing with each other, getting along well. Then the Duke of Wesletown offered the queen her first dance. She kindly declined but then offered Anna to dance with him. Before Anna knew it, the Duke pulled her to the dance floor.

Elsa giggled when her sister dipped back looking at her. As soon as Anna wasn't looking at her, Elsa's happiness faded into anger. Black sand started gathering around her feet. "I know you're here Pitch." She said with a calm look on her face. "What do you want?"

The boogeyman laughed. "Am I not allowed to visit my favorite child to scare?"

She glared at the dark dressed man. "Please, leave. I want to enjoy this day in peace with no fear."

Pitch complied, but not without whispering in her ear, "Don't forget, my queen, I will always be there to give you fear, especially when you're by your sister."

He disappeared, but Elsa could still feel him beside her. Moments later Anna walked up to her. Elsa giggled lightly and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Anna answered joyfully. "I've never been better. This is so nice!" Then she whispered, "I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa gave a small smile. "Me too," she agreed. Her smiled faded as she remembered what Pitch said. "But it can't."

"Why not? Maybe-"

"It just can't." Elsa interrupted her as she moved out of Anna's touch.

Disappointment and sadness filled Anna's face. "Excuse me for a minute." As Anna walked away, Elsa couldn't help but watch her leave.

* * *

Almost an hour later Elsa saw Anna walking toward her, holding hands with a strange man. Anna and the man, Hans, requested her approval of their marriage. Elsa couldn't comprehend why they wanted to get married. She said so to her sister, but Anna began rambling on about the wedding. Then she asked Hans if they would live there. Elsa tried grabbing Anna's attention, but she began saying Hans's twelve brothers could stay with them.

"Wait!" Elsa interrupted her. "Slow down."

The couple looked at her.

"No one's brothers are staying here. No one's getting married." She said.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked letting go of Hans.

"May I talk to you, please," then Elsa added at the end, "alone."

"No," Anna decided, stepping back to hold on to Hans's arm. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to the both of us."

"Fine." Elsa's face switch from nervousness to a poker face. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," insisted Anna.

"What do you know about true love?"

"More than you." Anna countered. "All you know is how to shut people out."

Shock displayed on Elsa's face. Her fear started coming alive. "You ask me for my blessing, but my answer is no." She declared. "Now excuse me."

"Your majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No you may not." Elsa interrupted Hans. "I think you should go."

She walked to the door as black sand formed at her feet once more. Elsa looked at the guards. "Party's over. Close the gates."

"Yes, your majesty." The guard went off to do his duty.

"Elsa, no. No, wait-" Anna went to grab her hand, but instead pulled off the bluish-green glove.

Elsa turned around and gasped. "Give me my glove!" she exclaimed reaching out for it.

"Elsa please!" Anna pleaded as she held the glove in both of her hands. "Please, I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa was on the verge of tears when she said, "Then leave." She turned back to the door and walked away as the sand started covering her body.

"What did I ever do to you!" Anna yelled.

"Enough Anna." Elsa strained to say as she continuously tried to brush the sand off. Panic started rising inside her.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?" Anna continued asking questions. "What are you so afraid of?"

Elsa unknowingly raised her ungloved hand and moved it in a swift movement as she shouted, "I said enough!" As she did so, ice formed from the ground into sharp points around her. The crowd stepped away in fear.

Elsa kept the hand clenched and close to her heart as she looked at the ice. The blank sand enveloped it and started spreading around the room, yet only Elsa herself could see it happening.

"Sorcery." The Duke whispered in amazement. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Anna looked at her sister with shock. "Elsa," she whispered.

In that moment Elsa ran out of the ballroom with the sand chasing her. "_You can't escape fear." _Pitch's voice ranged in her head.

She busted open the door outside to see even more villagers waiting to see the new queen. Elsa looked behind her before plowing through the villagers in trying to get away.

She stopped in front of a women carrying a baby. "Your majesty," the lady said as the baby started laughing, "are you alright?"

Elsa backed away from her. Then she stupidly laid her ungloved hand on the fountain, causing the water to freeze in the air. The villagers gasped in horror.

"That's it!" The Duke yelled from the palace door. "Stop her!"

"Please just stay away from me." Elsa shouted. "Stay away!" Ice shot out of her hands and hit the step below the Duke, causing him and his two guards to fall.

"Monster! Monster!" The Duke accused.

The villagers backed away from her while one little girl screamed. Elsa ran as her sister cried out for her.

"_There is no point in running." _Pitch said as Elsa ran down the stairs.

"Elsa!" Came her sister's voice.

Elsa took a step backwards, expecting to fall in the ocean. She looked down to see the water freezing underneath her. "Wait please!"

She looked back to see Anna with Hans. Elsa turned back and held her breath in fear as she ran across the water, with less black sand following her.

* * *

Elsa continued walking up the mountain through the blizzard. Then she began to sing like she used to do when she and Anna was close. It made her happier and made her forget her fears. She threw off her glove then summoned the power of ice. She then used it to form Olaf.

The snow grew higher in the sky then she stopped it causing it to fall. Then she used it to create waves of snowing wind. "The cold never bothered me anyway," she sang as her cape flew away in the wind.

She continued to sing while looking up at the starry night. Elsa turned around and started walking backwards. The black sand became thin, gone. "And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" She sang louder as she ran up the mountain with the sand slowly following her.

Elsa sang happier as she used her powers to create a snow staircase to peek. She stepped on the first step causing it to smooth out. Elsa smiled and ran while creating the enormous staircase.

She twirled around in the wind. She ran forward then stopped, singing in defiance. "Here I stand!" She stomped her foot causing a giant ice snowflake to form on the ground. "And here I say. Let the storm rage on."

She willed the giant ice pillars to form from the ground. Her ice palace began to form even quicker. As the chandelier finished forming, so was the castle.

"I'm never going back!" She grabbed the tiara from her head. "The past is in the past!" She threw the object away in distaste. She changed her hair to a braid down her shoulders.

"I'll rise like the break of dawn!" As she sang that line, her dress changed to a bright blue with white sparkles everywhere. A new cape formed on her back, but it was transparent with snowflakes around the edge.

She walked out to the balcony. "Let the storm rage on!" Her voice could be heard from miles away. The she stopped abruptly. "The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa strolled inside as the door slammed shut."

* * *

Elsa ran up the stairs as Anna pursued her. Pitch was right. All of Elsa's fears come alive when Anna is near her. "_Let the fear consume you." _Pitch said.

The two made it to the top room. The two sang back and forth. Her power started getting out of control when Anna sang that she made Arendelle freeze over. A snowy tornado surrounded her. "Oh I'm such a fool. I can't be free!" Elsa sang.

"_I'll always be there to clip your wings," _taunted Pitch.

"No escape from the storm inside of me!" She continued.

"_Fear will always be there to strengthen the storm!"_

Elsa looked up at the ceiling, hoping for a miracle. "I can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse the storm you've made," Anna insisted while singing with doubt on her face for a second.

"Please Anna you'll only make it worse!" Elsa yelled against the howling wind.

"_Of course she will. She's creating your fear!"_

"Don't panic!"

_"How can you not panic if you already are!" _Pitch reasoned.

"There's so much fear!" Elsa turned to look at her reflection. Instead of herself, she saw Pitch smiling mischievously. But Anna couldn't see him.

"We'll make the sun shine bright!" Anna continued as if no one else was in the room.

Elsa turn to her with tears almost threatening to come out. "You're not safe here!"

"_She doesn't know that."_

Anna continued to sing as Pitch continued taunting her. "_I could be here forever and she would never know."_

_"_I CAN'T!" Elsa cried as she unleashed her powers, trying to hit Pitch, but instead hitting her sister.

After the incident, Anna insisted she was alright and wasn't going to leave. Having no choice, Elsa created a snow monster to force her to leave.

* * *

Elsa broke out of her prison easily. She fought hard against the wind she created. She'd have to change direction every ten steps or so because Pitch's image would appear.

Hans appeared out of no where. Elsa concentrated on him. He looked like himself, but his voice sounded like the boogeyman.

She fell on her ice and began to cry when she heard she killed her sister. The storm around her stopped. As she cried, she felt a presence leaning over her. When she looked up, Anna was frozen in place and Hans was on the ground a few feet away.

Elsa cried for her sister. Then Anna melted. Something Olaf said clicked in her mind. "Love will thaw all," she muttered in amazement. "Love!" All around her the snow started rising from the ground. Soon enough all the snow disappeared.

Elsa looked at the direction of the forest. Pitch stood there and he was mad. She whispered something only she could hear, but she knew he could hear her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I will never fear you again."


End file.
